Those Unexpected Memories
by StarryNight98
Summary: Soon-to-be famous photographer, Melissa Anderson had the time of her life when she was in high school. She had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect voice, the perfect everything until along came One Direction who were trying to take a 2-year break off. Life has been more hectic than ever!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**What does it mean to truly love another?**_

Those were the first words out of 'Dear, John' that kept playing inside Melissa's head when she left everything. When she left San Francisco, when she left her friends,  
when she left music, when she left Harry. She could never forget the pain in his eyes when she broke up with him. Never had she felt this bad since she broke her grandmother's china doll when she was 6.

But she had to do it. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a guy and to break up with him, only then to find herself. To find her dreams. The only thing that would keep her happy was photography. Ever since her father sent her to her Uncle Mike's photography studio because of an emergency meeting at the office, it was plainly love at first sight. Uncle Mike taught her the basics of photography and then she picked it up all by herself as she grew up. She would save all her money and get the latest camera and camera gadgets and if she had nothing to do, she would spend all her time taking pictures until the film finishes.

Once she'd hit high school, she had no time for photography at all unless it was for school events. It was all about the music club. If you ask anyone at West Bridge Academy, they'd say that Melissa was like a mini Lea Michele sans the nose and Jewish-like roots. Now, at the age of 26, she continues to pursue her photography career by working with the National Geographic Magazine. At first she was just a protégée for Quentin Martin, a famous photographer for fashion magazines such as Elle and Vogue.

Clearly, fashion wasn't Melissa's cup of tea. She preferred nature and the things that happen around our world. Quentin heard her pleas, so he sent her portfolio, made a recommendation to the National Geographic Society about Melissa's artistic style. Now here she was, on the plane, on her way to the deep forests of Borneo to do another natural photography session. She really couldn't believe it. Her dreams finally came true. But if she hadn't met One Direction (or Harry for that matter), things would've been far less complicated.

She was now sitting on the plane, thinking of the wildest adventures she had when she was 16. Memories came flashing back all at once. Love, drama, pain, heartbroken; it was all there. Then, it felt like she was taking a step back in time.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

* * *

North London

"Harry, get your arse up and get ready you bloody fool!" Liam Payne shouted while banging on Harry Style's door outside. Harry jolted right up, waking the girl next to him that he slept with last night. "What time is it?" she croaked. Harry had a massive pounding headache from last night's party but manage to look up to the clock that was hanging on the wall across the bed. _6 o'clock in the bloody morning, crap, _he thought. Today was the day that he and the lads are flying to San Francisco for a two-year break.

As much as they love going on tours, meeting fans and making music, it was getting too overwhelming. Paps and fans following them around as if they don't know the meaning of privacy. Thanks to their 'uncle' Simon and the management, they've managed to keep the news on the down low and got an apartment that is away from the city. Harry got out of the bed and looked around the floor for a pair of boxers. It's always been a habit of him to leave his clothes around and the girls he bring back don't seem to mind.

Finding his lucky green boxers, he put it on. "I've got to get ready," he muttered to girl whose name he forgotten. It happens all the time; he goes to any random party or hung out at the pub 15 minutes away from his and Lou's apartment and finds the most attractive girls to hook up with. It's like a hobby, hooking up. And he wasn't even surprise when he sees himself in the papers every now and then. Though the other boys, particularly Liam don't approve of Harry's behaviour but what was he supposed to do? Girls find him charming and the curls are quite seductive.

The girl on the bed was already up, putting back on the skimpy black dress she wore last night that made Harry attracted to her. As she got all of her belongings together, she stood up and walked towards Harry who was standing beside the door. "I had the best night of my life," she purred as she ran her fingers through his curls. He placed his left arm around her waist and his right hand clutching on the door knob, twisting it. "I had a great time too, uhh..." he said hesitantly. "love," He flashed his million dollar smile that showed off the dimples. That was just enough to not get her mad. She tip-toed, kissing my lips then went to my ear, whispering, "Call me when you get to San Francisco." She got out of the room, walking towards the stairs, allowing Harry to enjoy the view from behind.

The moment of pleasure ended too soon as someone hit a towel at him that was lying on the floor a few minutes ago. The culprit turned out to be Louis. "Why the hate, Boo Bear?" he teased, knowing it gets Louis annoyed when people call him that, particularly Harry. "Don't start," Louis growled. "Thanks to you and your new sex buddy, I only managed to get 4 hours of sleep." He walked away to his room, still nagging. "And now Liam is mad at **me** for getting up late!" He slammed the door shut, ending the conversation. Harry just chuckled. _Sometimes these guys worry too much,_ he thought to himself as he headed back to his room to pack up.

* * *

San Francisco

West Bridge Academy's music club has been hectic and it was only the beginning of school. They've been doing last-minute preparation for the West Bridge Fund Raiser for West Africa that was happening this weekend. The students were wearing sweatshirts, tank tops and shorts instead of their usual uniform. Melissa Marie Anderson was sitting on one of the large speakers for that weekend, guitar in hand. But she was too distracted with the dance crew that was practising for the fund raiser. "5, 6, 7, 8!" Elaine Waldorf shouted as she and the dance crew went through their dance routine for the opening act.

Melissa was amazed at how the routine went, but Elaine thought otherwise as usual. "No, you're doing it wrong!" She screamed. The music that was going on stopped for a moment. "Its step-ball change **then** clap! How many times do we have to go through this! From the top," she gestured towards Emmett Morrison, the guy in charge of technical and music and also a close friend of Melissa. He quickly pressed a button from a remote and 'Starships' started blasting.

She then stood up, clearly out of distraction mode and decided to go to the A/V room, considering that was the only quiet place that she could practise for the fund raiser. She flashed a smile at Emmett as she passed by. Once she got to the room, she opened the door to find her best friend, Jessica Hathaway strumming a few chords on her guitar. She clearly got the same idea as Melissa did. Jessica and she were best friends since diapers, considering their moms were best friends themselves.

"Ah, my mind-reading/idiotic friend of mine has arrived," she teased with a smile on her face. Melissa stuck her tongue out, Jessica stuck hers back. Whenever they were together, sarcasm and insults just burst between the two of them. "You know, this whole mind-reading thing is getting tiring," Melissa chided. "And you're the bigger idiot." They both laughed and Melissa's stupid statement. "Well, what brings you here O Wise idiot of mine?" she asked in a ridiculous British accent. Melissa replied to her with the same accent as well, "Thee has come to thou to practise fort the fund raiser." Jessica burst out laughing again. Next to any comedian, Melissa could make Jessica laugh until she wets herself.

After a few laughing moments and idiotic remarks, they practised their song together for the next 15 minutes. And when they practise, they really made an effort to it. Their voices went together well like chocolate and bacon. But the moment was ruined when Emmett burst in, struggling to carry what seem like 4 heavy boxes. "Mind helping me out here?" he grunted, sweat already pouring on his forehead. Jessica was already by his side, carrying a box as Melissa set her guitar aside to help as well. "Ugh, what's in these boxes, rocks?" Jessica grunted. Melissa took a box and knows how Jessica felt.

"Sort of," Emmett said as he placed the remaining two boxes he was carrying on the floor. He then took out a razor blade from his tool belt. He cut along the tape in the middle of the box, opening it. Looking closer, Melissa realised that it was just an amplifier. "Harvey's Electric Store got these cool amps which I thought would be great for the fund raiser, considering the crowd that's coming over." Emmett explained. The event was held at the West Bridge Mall, easy to attract the people there. "It's quite mean of you to make us, damsels in distress to carry such heavy boxes," Melissa sighed dramatically as she and Jessica placed their hands on their foreheads, worried princess-style. Emmett simply sighed then smiled, catching the hint. "Give me 20 minutes to put these away and I'll take you damsels out for Ben & Jerry." The girls cheered while giving each other a high-five. Besides sarcasm and insulting each other, they could always make Emmett buy them anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

True to his words, Emmett finished had finish his task and the three of them headed towards the Ben & Jerry ice cream stand just outside WBA. After getting their ice creams, they headed out to the nearby playground and sat on one of the benches. "So, I just got the news from my Uncle Marvin who works at Syco," Jessica started while licking her Cookies 'n' Cream ice cream. "Turns out that the hottest boy band in the entire world is taking a two-year break, and guess where they're headed to," she sang cheerfully. Melissa knew it was about One Direction, the hottest British boy-band. Jessica has been hinting on it since last week. Crushing Jessica's spirit, she pretended she was clueless, "Germany?" Emmett joined in, pretending to confirm their location. "Mexico." Melissa laughed as Jessica growled in frustration, clearly annoyed when her friends did this to her. "You guys are seriously, hopeless," she whined. "They're coming to San Francisco!"

"And this involves us, how?" Melissa rolled her eyes, clearly uninterested. "Oh, come on, Mel! I thought you like One Direction," Jessica argued. "Yeah; like. Not fan-girl obsessive," she replied lamely. Jessica just glared at her friend and turned her head away from Melissa. It's true, Melissa does like One Direction but not until the point where you fan-girl or stalk them. She especially hates it when the girls start screaming over them which sounds way worse than a mother giving birth. To her, they look like 5 normal-looking boys to her. There were a few minutes of awkward silence until Emmett broke it off. "Why take a break in San Francisco? The fans here are just as worst as the ones in New York."

"Or the whole United States for that matter," Melissa whispered in sarcasm. Hearing her, Jessica bended down, grabbed a handful of dried leaves and threw it towards Melissa. Knowing Jessica had forgiven her, Melissa threw a handful back. A mini-dried leaves throwing began. A few moments later, Jessica went back on the topic. "Beats me," she shrugged. "But Uncle Marvin told me to keep it on low profile. The boys clearly need the space and privacy considering the fan-frenzy in the UK and US." Jessica was right. Melissa used to write for the entertainment section in the school's monthly magazine. She read stories about Harry Styles and his family having to move out of their house because of the fans or the death threats on twitter towards the boy's female friends. She also read Harry's playboy status, having to date or hook up with a supermodel every week.

"As much as I 'like' to hear more of the story," Emmett interrupted Melissa's train of thoughts. "I gotta head back to the school. Mr. Seville needs help with his computer **again.**" He stood up, ready to walk back to school. "Teacher's pet," Melissa teased. Academic wise, Emmett wasn't so great but he does know how to win the teachers' hearts by running errands for them. "But this is like the fifth time this week," he complained. "Well, it's not their fault you're so nice, doing things for them just to get away from homework." Jessica stated teasingly. Being the guy who doesn't really know how to make a come-back, Emmett simply walked away while muttering something like a goodbye. Jessica and Melissa simply laughed it off. Life seriously couldn't get any crazier.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is boring, just watch out for chapter 2! lots of surprises :) Please review if you like

~K13sha~


	3. Chapter Two

This chapter is dedicated to:

Qistina for being my best friend, the best directioner, and for supporting me on writing this story :)

sorry it took longer than I thought, babe Xx

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The airplane seat was comfortable; the blanket wrapped around him was warm and he basically had the whole seat of 4A and 4B to himself. The perks of being in a boyband, you get first class accommodations. As harry was about to take his 4th nap on the plane, the pilot spoiled the mood, talking over the PA. "Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're about to land at San Francisco International Airport in 15 minutes. In the mean time, please enjoy your refreshments given out by the flight attendants. Thank you for choosing British Airways, once again."

Two flight attendants came pushing trolleys filled with all sorts of drinks and packets of salted peanuts. An attractive blonde one walked over to Harry's side. "Would you like any refreshments?" she smiled. Harry returned the smile. "I'd just have a bottle of water, love." Harry was sure that the blonde was over the moon when he flashed another smile that showed off his dimples. Before handing his bottle of water, she took out a piece of paper, scribbled down a few things and passed it to him along with the bottle. Harry took the paper and read it, a phone number. "Call me," she mouthed as she made her way to the front.

Liam then appeared out of nowhere on the empty seat beside Harry. "This attitude of yours is really getting annoying," he whispered. Harry shot an innocent look. As far as he knows, he did nothing wrong. But he whispered back, just to please Liam. "What?" Liam angrily gestured towards the piece of paper that was lying on Harry's lap. "**This**!" he shout-whispered. "You flirting with every single girl in the-"

"Not every single girl," Harry cut him off. "Only the fit ones." Liam just rolled his eyes. "The point is, you can't keep doing this. Yes, it's nice and fun for a while but not when you leave this girls hanging, thinking that you're going to go back to them. And you're literally all over the news and that's bad for our image." That's when Liam crossed the line. "Oh, so this is what it's all about. Our so called '2 year break' is just an excuse to 'clean up' our image." Harry blew up, angrily adding air quotes. He could see Niall's head popping out from the seat in front of him, clearly wondering what was going on. "It's not my fault that the paps don't give me any privacy when I'm having fun." Harry continued. "So, Daddy Direction, whatever your motives are to turn me into plain old boring Harry Styles, better luck next time. I can have fun with whoever I want whenever I like."

Liam simply kept quiet as Harry breathed heavily after bursting out. _Served him right on trying to give me a pep-talk _Harry thought. "Uh, guys?" Zayn called from behind. Reluctantly, the two boys turned behind to face their friend. "I don't want to get involve in whatever you two are bickering about but we're already here." Harry looked out of the window and true enough, the plane had touched the ground. They were finally in San Francisco. Harry stood up to get out of the plane wanting to avoid anymore conversations with Liam. Liam then grabbed Harry's hand. "The boys and I talked to Simon already. If your popularity status is more important than your career, you're out of the band."

_You're out of the band_

_You're out of the band_

_You're out of the band_

Those four words were stuck in Harry's head but he didn't say anything and continued to walk out, not bothered to wait for any of the boys. It was a sensitive subject, talking about his career. He loved making music with the lads. He loved being in One Direction. But sometimes the fame and popularity gets on his nerves, so he takes it out by doing three things:

Drinking

Partying in clubs

Hooking up with random girls, models in particular.

But it wasn't for a bad image; it's just to release tension he gets from the boys or the management.

As he was on his way to the baggage carousel, he pulled up his black hoodie and put on his sunglasses. This was the one rule that he obeyed from the management and that was to stay away from getting notice. The last thing he wanted to happen was fans knowing that they were here. He saw his bag at the carousel and at the same time he was checking out a 5"8 petite brunette with luscious red lips. She somehow looked familiar to him as if he seen her in newspapers but it was hard to tell. As he got his bag, he turned around to see if any of the boys were here but saw none of them. He then walked towards the girl, wanting to make a small conversation.

"What's a pretty lady doing here, in a boring airport?" Harry whispered from behind. Mystery Girl turned around and that's when Harry recognised her. It was none other than the famous Victoria Secret model, Juliet Pierce. She only started as one a few months ago and she was now making it big time in the modelling world. Everywhere in newspapers she was seen coming out of clubs with a male model or a photographer every single week. She was basically like a female version of Harry at the entertainment section. "Well, this pretty lady just got back from Milan and now waiting for her bags so she could go back to her apartment." Juliet replied acting as if Harry was just another male model. "Speaking of bags, they've just arrived." Harry looked at the baggage carousel and a huge luggage came rolling in.

Being the gentleman he was, he stopped Juliet from taking her bag and got it for her himself. "Here you go, Milady." Harry smiled. Juliet took the bag, impressed. "Thank you..."

"Harry," he told her. "Harry," She gave one of those sexy smiles that make you want to bang her here and there. "You're from One Direction, aren't you?" Harry nodded, licking his lips. "Well, what is the Harry Styles doing here in San Francisco? You have a concert going on here?" Juliet asked. "No, just having a break from it." Harry explained. Oops. Bad move. Quickly regretting what he said, he blurted out, "But it's totally confidential!" Juliet laughed. Her laugh was hauntingly beautiful. Guess it's one of the many things Victoria Secret's Angels got. "You're secret's safe with me," she winked. Juliet then stepped closer towards Harry. "But if you happen to be free, I know this club for VIPs only. Maybe you want to go?" she whispered. _Hell yes, _Harry thought to himself. Anything to avoid another argument with Liam or any of the boys. "Sure, just name me the time and the place." Harry whispered casually in a husky tone.

Juliet smiled and took out a pen from her Gucci handbag and wrote down the details, along with her phone number. "See you tonight, Mr. Styles," she said seductively and took her luggage and walk away. First day in San Francisco and he was already going to bang someone. Score. Harry's train of thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to be face with Louis and the lads behind him. "Who's the chick, mate?" He asked placing an arm around Harry. Harry simply smirked. "A lucky lady, that's who she is,"

* * *

Melissa was all snuggled up underneath the covers considering its Friday and school only starts at 9. But the idea of sleeping in didn't last forever when her phone was blasting Paramore's That's What You Get, her ringtone. Growling in frustration, she rolled over to her bedside table to grab the phone and read the caller ID.

**Jess calling**

_This had better be good,_ Melissa thought angrily. But she doubts it. When Jess is calling her at 7.30 in the morning, it must've been unimportant. "What?" Melissa mumbled, not bothered on saying good morning. "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE!" Jessica was shouting excitingly. Shocked from the sudden shouting, Melissa fell from her bed with a loud _THUMP!_ She got up, rubbing the back of her head while groaning. She slowly bent down to retrieve her phone with Jess still screaming over it. "HEY! Calm your tits, its 7 freaking 30 in the morning and already I'm getting a wake-up call from you!" She managed to shout over Jessica's excitement. Jessica thankfully kept quiet to let Melissa talk. "So, who's here?"

"One fucking Direction you fucking goon!" Jessica shouted. When she gets over-excited, Jess swears until there's no tomorrow. Melissa sighed loudly. "You woke me up to tell me the most unimportant information in my life when you could've told me that Nyan Cat decided to drop by San Francisco!" She said angrily. Hearing Jess going on and on about One Direction was really getting on Melissa's nerves. "I know, I know." Jessica started to apologize. "But besides Emmett, you're the only one I can actually contain my fan-girling mode about them!" Melissa sighed again. "Even if I was in a coma?" She asked sarcastically. Jessica started laughing. "That'd be ten times worse! I'll bring out a whole scrapbook about them just so I can read it aloud to you." Melissa gave up her anger and laughed at her friend's remark. "So have I've been forgiven?" Jessica asked. Melissa snorted a bad habit she does when someone says something really idiotic.

"Yeah, right. You're gonna make it up by buying me breakfast now." She said, taking advantage of the situation. "McDonalds?" Jessica hesitantly asked, knowing her best friend loves McDonalds breakfast. Melissa smiled to herself. "McDonalds it is. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes." She then hung up and walked to her closet to get her school uniform which consisted a white button-down shirt, a dark plaid skirt that ends on the knees and a dark blue blazer that has the school badge embroidered on the left side. After taking out those items, she headed to her own private bathroom to shower and change.

She shuffled downstairs to see her mother sitting at the breakfast table, coffee in hand while engrossed on the morning's newspaper. "You're up early on a Friday," Mrs. Anderson noted, looking up at her daughter. "Meeting up with Jess at McD's," Melissa informed her mother as she took out her school shoes and knee-length socks. She always hated knee-length socks but as school requires it, she had to obey the rules. "Well, see you tonight, mom," Melissa stood up and grabbed her schoolbag. "Oh, honey, don't forget to give these to your aunt Karen for me." Mrs. Anderson instructed her as she handed her daughter a wrapped box. Karen was Melissa aunt and the school's new principal. "What's in it?" Melissa asked, curious. "A present for her to find out, not you. It's a 'Welcome Back to Work'/Get over Him Present." Mrs. Anderson explained.

Melissa knew what it was about. A few months ago, Karen went through a terrible divorce. She loved the guy from the moon and back but it wasn't meant to be. She also hasn't been working since she was married. But now she was the new principal of West Bridge which pays quite a lot. After all, how hard could it be to be a principal?

* * *

As she opened the doors of McDonalds, she could see a lot of people from West Bridge hanging out here before school starts in an hour. It was the hang out place for the students here considering it was only a 5 minute walk from here to the school. She scanned the whole restaurant, looking for her best friend. She then saw Jessica waving her arm, 5 booths away. Melissa walked over to see Jessica and Emmett who was eating a mcmuffin. She sat down, placing her bag and the present beside her. "Hello, bitch," Melissa greeted Jessica then to Emmett, "Godzilla." Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Someone's been in a crappy mood. Please don't tell me you're on your period." He begged. The worse thing that could happen was seeing Melissa in her PMS days.

"Period's next month," she said casually. "Someone decided to give me a wake-up call about gay lords arriving." Emmett choked on his food, laughing while Jessica gave a hateful look. "They're not gay lords!" Melissa stuck her tongue out. "So what'd you get for me?" she asked. Jessica rummage through the McDonald's plastic bag and took out a box and a wrapped burger. "Hotcakes, sausage mcmuffin and coffee." Melissa took the meal with a smug look and began to eat. "So how'd you find out about the gay lords arriving here? I thought the whole thing was 'confidential'," Melissa said in between chewing on her food. Jessica shocked at her best friend's sudden interest about One Direction answered anyway. "Uncle Marvin texted me for the sake of cheering me up after he heard that I failed my History test." Melissa simply laughed. A few days ago the History test results came out and Jessica only need 2 more marks to pass it but to no avail thanks to none other than One Direction.

"Seriously though Jess, you need to stop being so obsessed with these guys. They're just... guys." Emmett told Jessica. "How would you know, you're a guy." Jessica shot back. "And it's not obsessed, it's _dedicated_. You know, like you're always dedicated into being the teacher's pet." Melissa gave an 'oooh' sound as if she was in a debate. Emmett shook his head. "At least I get credit for it." Melissa sipped on her coffee. "I have to agree on both of you guys though. Emmett, you're into helping teachers which is kind of creepy. And Jess, sometimes you get a little bit _too_ dedicated." She pointed out the facts.

"But Liss, I'm pretty sure you'd love these guys once you get to know them." Jessica said. Melissa snorted. "Yeah, as if I ever get to meet them or ever want to."

Jessica simply shrugged. "You'll never know. Miracles do happen."

_Yeah, right,_ Melissa thought. Miracles like that only happen in movies.

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Have been brainstorming ideas for this chapter (Which is super hard). Well, here ya go.


	4. Chapter Three (Part One)

Chapter Three (Part One)

Melissa, Jessica and Emmett walked to school after breakfast without saying much. She was still mad about the conversation as if Jessica was implying that she is a judgemental bitch when it comes to celebrities; One Direction to be exact. But she isn't. She just doesn't get the idea of girls obsessing over 5 normal-looking guys. She walked ahead in front of her two friends while listening to Florence + the Machine's 'Shake It Out' from her iPod but kept the volume low just in case.

"I think you took the level of fan-girling too far this time," Melissa could hear Emmett saying to Jessica who gave a loud sigh. "I know that, Captain Obvious! But she of all people should know that her best friend can't help it. Heck, even she was an obsessed fan-girl!"

Melissa rolled her eyes but reconsidered Jessica's words. In a way she was right. Back when they were in the 6th grade, Melissa was practically obsessed with Leonardo DiCaprio ever since she discovered the modern version of Romeo & Juliet. Her obsession towards him grew stronger when she found Titanic on DVD during her and Jessica's movie-hunting. Melissa's day wouldn't be complete without gushing about how cute his smile was or how unfair it was that she was 20 years younger than him. It drove Jessica mad! But alas, the obsession soon faded into a memory and Melissa's life was about open-mic nights, fund-raisers, music and photography.

Thinking about that triggered memory made her feel guilty for giving Jessica the cold shoulder. But she wasn't guilty about the fact that girls throw themselves at the boys, behaving like total sluts high on sugar. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone pulled the earphones out from her ears. "HEY!" She abruptly stopped walking and whirled around to catch the culprit, Jess. Rolling her eyes, she continued walking towards the already nearby school. "Look, I'm sorry for being a total bitch about you being a bitch about them." Jessica called out from behind. "But you know how it is when you're a fan-girl. You just get..." Jessica couldn't believe the next word she was about to say. "Crazy."

Melissa gradually turned around, faking a surprised shock look. "Do my ears deceive me? Did the one and only Jessica Hathaway-"

"Yeah, yeah. So being a fan makes you crazy! Are you done making fun and forgive me?"

Melissa gave a smug smile and walked backwards. "Maybe. Maybe not. You're just gonna have to admit what you said to me to get back on my good graces." With that, she turns back to the front and walks over the steps of West Bridge High. She was just teasing Jessica, of course. But the girl was always full of surprises.

The school was already flooded with students. Some chilling near the fountain, others running up to the school to get homework done in the last minute. Melissa found just the guy she wanted to see by just recognizing the broad shoulders and dishwater blond hair who was talking to a few of his friend. Austin Mitchel, her long-time boyfriend. Long-time seemed a bit of an exaggeration, they were together for 2 years and 3 months but they've been good friends long before that.

She came up from behind and gave him one of her surprise morning hugs. His friends muttered goodbyes, leaving the lovebirds alone. Melissa waved at them in appreciation. "You're pretty chirpy this morning," Austin mused, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips. "I'm just glad to see you again. It's been a while you know." She pointed out matter-of-factly as she looped her arm around his while walking up the stairs of the school. Austin looked down and laughed guiltily. "I know, I should've pay more attention to our relationship than-"

"Hey, don't say that. She needs you more than I do," Melissa scolded lightly. She didn't want him to feel that way. "So... How is she doing?"

Austin exhaled loudly, "Getting weaker, but she's convinced that she's feeling much better."

Melissa just nodded and didn't ask anymore. She couldn't go through what he is going through. No one could stand by that hospital bed with your loved one having breast cancer. Especially when that person on that bed was your mother.

Austin's mother had breast cancer.

* * *

_It was late spring last year; Melissa and Austin were walking back to her house after hanging out at their secret hideout. It wasn't even a special hideout; just the rooftop of an old unused apartment building but you could see everything from up there. "Come on, mom made your favourite chicken pot pie." She pleaded. Austin occasionally ate at the Andersons but he got a text from his dad to come home for a family meeting. "You know I want to but my dad sounded pretty serious in his text."_

_Melissa faked a pout but accepted his reason anyway. She wasn't the type to be selfish and whiny about it. "Call me tonight, then?" _

_"You know, I will," Austin chuckled, and then gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. She watched him walk down the street then went into the house. _

_It wasn't even an hour later; there was loud pound on the door that could be heard from Melissa's room. She answered the door only to find devastated-looking Austin, knapsack in hand._

_After calling her parents to let Austin stay over in the guest room and four cups of cocoa later, Melissa demanded for the truth. _

_"She has cancer, Mel," Austin whispered so softly, Melissa couldn't hear. "I can't hear you, Austin. Who has cancer?" _

**_"MY MOM, LISSA! MY MOM HAS BREAST CANCER!" _**_He shouted, standing up with his hands in the air, tears streaming on his cheeks. "My mom, who taught me how to ride a bike, who taught me what's right and wrong. My mom who should be sitting at the auditorium, crying because her baby is graduating high school and moving to college. My mom who should be spoiling her grandkids when I have a family but she can't do that all because of __**A FUCKING CANCER!**__"_

_He sunk down to the sofa and burst into more tears, leaning his head on Melissa's shoulder. She was too shocked to speak. She never heard him speak to her like that, nor did she ever saw him cry this bad. All she did was hugged him and whispered soothing words but never about 'things will be okay' because it never will be. _

_Austin calmed down in awhile but Melissa knew that he wasn't completely okay. He managed to explain more; his father lost his job at the vet, struggling to make ends meet and his mother's countless visits to the hospital for chemotherapy weren't working. It all made matters worse._

_ He stayed with the Andersons for almost three weeks but Melissa's parents did not complain one bit. He was like family after all. And they understood what Austin was going through but never mention in to him and he never bothered to mention anything about his mother._

_But Melissa couldn't handle it anymore._

_Ever since that night, he seemed to have an attitude problem. They fought over the littlest of things and he would get angry for no rhyme of reason. There wasn't even a spark or passion in his kisses, it seemed like she was kissing a robot. She finally spoke up to him one Saturday night in her room._

_"You have to go back to your parents. To your __**mom**__." Melissa said with pleading eyes._

_Austin shook his head rapidly whilst pacing around the room, "No, I don't want to go back there and face the fact the she's going to die."_

_"Well, you have to face the fact or she's going to die in a blink of an eye!"_

_"DON'T SAY THAT!" He shouted, eyes flaring full of anger._

_"But I am right!" Melissa shouted back. "She sitting at home, spending her few last months __**without**__ her son when she needed him the most!"_

_It felt like someone just threw a bucket of water at Austin's face when Melissa lashed him like that. The world suddenly made sense now. "You're right," he spoke softly. "I should go home now." He was about to leave the room until he turned around and kissed her, with passion this time. "Thank you," Was all he whispered, his forehead leaned against hers. Melissa didn't need any more explanation. She was just glad her boyfriend was back to his senses._

_He left Melissa in her room to pack his stuff. Once he was done, he thanked her parents and promised to call Melissa if he needed her. "Take it easy on her, okay?" She told him by the front door. Austin nodded and kissed her on the cheek, the feeling of hope over empowering him._

* * *

"Mel? _Mel,"_ Austin waved a hand at her girlfriend's face.

Melissa snapped out of her step back into time and gave a lazy grin. "Sorry, must've been out of it."

"Yeah, no shit," he laughed. "You've been practising for the fundraiser for almost a month and you spend most of your time hanging out with Jess and Emmett."

"Don't forget Jess' obsessed rampage over One Direction," she groaned and went on with what happened this morning.

Just as Melissa was finished with her story, they were already at her locker. "I didn't know she was **that** obsessed with them. As far as I'm concern, the guys from the football team are way better-looking." Austin said coolly.

Melissa rolled her eyes as she turned her locker combination and took out her History textbook and a decorated notebook. "Like a certain quarterback named Austin Mitchel?" she teased. "And it's not obsessed, it's_ dedicated_."

Austin laughed at Melissa's sarcastic remark on being a dedicated fan. "You sure know how make me crack up in the morning,"

"Of course, it's one of the things you love about me."

Austin took Melissa's hand and made her turn to face him. "It's not just that," he whispered. "Ever since that night, you never fail to make the pain and sorrow disappear. It's like it never existed whenever I'm with you."

"Well, that's what girlfriends do," she whispered back. "They make sure that the one they love is happy, even when there's pain or sorrow."

"Not all girlfriends. Most of them just want the attention they never get."

Melissa lightly punched Austin's shoulder before settling down for a kiss. The mood was spoiled eventually when the school bell rang, signalling the start of classes. "I gotta get going," Austin said, adjusting his bag over his left shoulder. "Don't want to be late again for Mrs. Clark's 'exciting' calculus class." Melissa stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips. "See you at lunch."

Austin kissed back and reluctantly set her back on her feet and walked down the hallway and turned to the right where his classroom was.

She was glad that his romantic ways are back. _Her _Austin is back.


End file.
